Les Miserables
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: [Capitulo 7] Por que? Por que para recordar algo mi cabeza debe estar por estallar?
1. Default Chapter

No se por que escribo este fic, a aparecido en mi cabeza y eh querido escribirlo. Es muy triste y de de angustia, no es lo que ustedes acostumbran a leer de mi.

espero que les guste, por mi parte encuentro que es una idea original (o casi) que merece ser escrita.

**Les Miserables, historia de una perdida.**

**Prologo.**

Ranma se encontraba en el centro comercial, Akane no podia ir a comprar en ese momento pues estaba estudiando Medicina, ella acababa de entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo y le habia pedido a Ranma que fuese a comprarle unos materiales.

Aunque ellos siguiesen estando como prometidos por conveniencia familiar ninguno de los dos se habia atrevido a decirle al otro lo que sentia aunque ya sabian por si solos los que sentian solo que por miedo al rechazo no se atrevian a decirse sus sentimientos. Se llevaban mucho mejor, muy buenos amigos, por lo demas, ninguno de sus rivales ni "prometidas locas" ahora se interponian en aquella amistad sabian que ellos dos se querian.

Tras lo de Safron las cosas fueron calmandose, se molestaban entre si pero muy poco y con tono de broma. Sus padres ya no intentaron casarlos a la fuerza, querian que aquellos dos jovenes se dieran su tiempo.

Ranma fue aceptando finalmente sus sentimientos hacia Akane, muchas veces estuvo apunto de decirle lo que sentia, ella igual.

Ranma llevaba las cosas que Akane le habia encargado, tenia decidido declararse ante ella esa noche, noche de luna llena....no llegaria. Era un lindo atardecer, pocas nubes se veian y las que habian se mesclaban con el sol haciendo que el atardecer fuese anaranjado rojizo.

El chico de la coleta no se percató que alguien pasaba delante de él.

- Hey Ranma, que no te fijas por donde vas!.-

Ranma se dio vuelta, ahi estaba su mejor amigo y rival, Ryouga Hibiki.

- Hola Ryouga, perdon, no te vi, iba pensando en mis cosas y te pase a llevar.

- Hey hey hey! ese no es el Ranma que conosco, me hubieses pisoteado o algo parecido y no te hubieses disculpado. ¿Es que acaso han habido cambios en mi ausencia?-

Ryouga habia estado en sus viajes de costumbre y hacia cinco meses que no se sabia nada de él, lo que daba por sentado que estaria perdido como de costumbre.

- No pasa nada amigo, es que ahora no ando con animos de pelea, quiero llegar rapido a casa y entregarle el encargo a Akane.-

- Y puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche?- preguntó Ryouga.

Ranma afirmó con la cabeza, para él era raro que su amigo preguntara eso, aunque lo entendia. No se atrevia a acercarse mucho al Dojo desde que su secreto de P-chan habia sido descubierto por Akane, a la joven Tendo le costo asimilar las cosas, sin embargo al pasar un tiempo pudo perdonarlo. Aun así, a Ryouga le costaba mirar a la cara a la persona que el tanto amó...y amaba todavia.

No llevaban mucho tiempo de camino juntos cuando divisaron un carro de bomberos pasar al lado de ellos mientras crusaban la calle. Divisaron un gran incendio, provenia de el orfanato de Nerima. Mas tarde las autoridades encontrarian al culpable, un hombre de 45 años que por un ataque de locura habia incendiado el edificio por razones que él no iria a decirlas. Simple Piromano?.

Ryouga y Ranma corrieron a donde estaba el incendio, sabian que los huerfanos estarian ahi. Ellos una ves compartieron juntos un dia de "entrenamiento" en el Dojo Tendo en uno de sus paseos semanales. Habian conocido a muchos huerfanos que tenian un potencial de futuros luchadores de artes marciales....y en especial, amigos.

Al llegar al lugar de el incidente, la policia no dejaba pasar a la gente, los bomberos hacian todo lo que podian, pero el fuego les ganaba. Sabian que adentro aun quedaban pequeños, no podrian rescatarlos si el fuego se agrandaba.

- Vamos Ryouga, tenemos que entrar.-

Hibiki aceptó, ambos dieron un gran salto entre la multitud que los miraba sorprendidos como un par de chicos iban al incendio apesar de los intentos de la policia para detenerlos....esfuerzo inutil.

Entraron rapidamente y vieron que la situación no acompañaba, el fuego habia quemado las escaleras y se escuchaban los llantos de los pequeños en uno de los pisos superiores. Apesar de no estar en un momento favorable, Ryouga y Ranma saltaron por los muros tales como saltamontes evitando a un predador.

Llegaron al tercer piso, donde venian los llantos, entraron a una habitación que aun no estaba en llamas. Y los encontraron, varios niños se tapaban la boca con toallas humedas, no alcanzaba para todos, se turnaban.

- Niños! aqui estamos, tomen nuestras manos y saltaremos.-

Eran 4 los que quedaban, dos se tomaban en las manos de Saotome y Hibiki. Saltaron por la ventana, a tiempo pues los bomberos habian puesto su cama elastica. Lograron bajar a salvo...casi todos.

- KIRIMA!!!!.- gritó la directora de el horfanato. - Falta Kirima!.-

- Voy yo, señorita, yo voy a ir en busca de el pequeño Kirima.-

Ryouga tomó el hombro de su amigo.

- Vuelve sano y salvo Saotome, no quiero que Akane sufra tu perdida.-

- Volvere Rouga.-

Uno de los bomberos se acercó a ellos.

- Que sea pronto chicos, la estructura no aguantara mucho mas y se derrumbara en cualquier momento. -

Ranma pidio que lo mojaran para entrar, estaba aterrado, la sola idea de no volver a Akane le aterraba. Pero el terror se convirtio en valor, valor para ir a salvar a un niño inocente de las garras de el fuego siniestro.

Entró rapidamente al horfanato y entre las llamas gritaba "Kirima!" "Kirima!"

No le respondia nadie, no queria sentir que el pequeño habia muerto calcinado, todos los demas habian salido a salvo, no podia ser que uno solo muriera...no queria sentirlo asi.

Desafió las llamas como pudo y cuando sintió que su cuerpo no duraria mas entre el fuego, lo vió. Vió a Kirima.

El pequeño estaba en un rincon, queria alcanzar una silla para lanzarse a la ventana y salir afuera.

- Kirima!!!.-

- Ranma kun! ayudame a salir por favor!.-

Ranma se acercó al pequeño para tomarlo entre sus brazos pero se dio cuenta que el suelo cedia, rapidamente tomó a Kirima y el suelo calló. Ranma sintió que el mundo se venia abajo, veia el techo suelo caer junto a él, cayó al segundo piso de costado, Ranma sintió dolor, una de sus costillas estaba rota.

No, no iba a morir ese dia, si moria alguna ves seria entonces de Akane.

Como pudo obtuvo fuerzas y se levantó, el pequeño Kirima estaba ahi, con los ojos abiertos y sollozando pues pensaba que su amigo se iba a morir.

- Tranquilo Kirima Kun, estoy bien, tu sabes que nada puede conmigo, llegaremos a la salida y estaremos a salvo. ¿vale?.-

Estaba mintiendo, no estaba bien, su costilla le dolia demasiado, pero para no aterrar a un pequeño tenia que mentir. Si estuviese bien hubiese saltado por la ventana y que el destino hiciera lo que quisiera...pero al estar afuera.

Ranma bajo pesadamente las escaleras, no tenia la agilidad y el decenso se le iso eterno, el suelo ardia, el fuego intentaba quemarlo y el techo que aun quedaba amenazaba con caer.

- Ranma!.- Ryouga vió a su amigo entre el fuego y corrió hacia él entrando nuevamente al fuego.

Ranma vió a Ryouga que habia entrado, no queria demostrar debilidad ante nadie y trataba de parecer que todo estaba bien, pero Ryouga lo conocia demasiado bien para saber que mentia.

- Pasame a Kirima, Ranma.-

El joven Saotome sabia que no podia negarle a Ryouga una ayuda, le entregó a Kirima. El techo empeso desplomarse de apoco.

- Corre Ryouga.- decia con la fuerza que le quedaba.

- Podras salir?.- preguntó su amigo preocupado.

Ranma se acercó a su amigo.

- Vamos, sal rapido, tu puede soportarlo, pero Kirima no puede, el fuego esta destrozando este lugar. Tu sabes que voy a salir de esta, nadie a podido conmigo y no podra ahora un incendio.

- Esta bien, te creo. Te esperare afuera.- y se fué.

Pero el techo sedió rapidamente y calló de pedazos a donde estaba él. Ranma hacia esfuerzos con lo ultimo que le quedaba de energia para salir de ahi, pero su pié quedo atascado en el fragil suelo y estaba enterrado. Con lo ultimo que le quedaba de energia dio un salto largo y logro safarze de aquella trampita.

Pero no pudo llegar al final, no tenia fuerza para moverse y el lugar se derrumbaba.

- Akane....- fue lo ultimo que pensó el chico.

Afuera, Ryouga ayudaba a atender a los niños heridos, el tambien estaba siendo atendido por los medicos que les habia sido dificil creer todo lo que habian visto. Pero solo uno logro salir, Ryouga. El horfanato por completo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos y Ranma no habia salido.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, y por ultimo el incendio que consumia por completo aquel lugar...pero de Ranma nada.

Ryouga corrió a los escombros aun en llamas, trataba de ver si su amigo habia salido. Si, seguro que habia salido, solo queria jugar una broma y ya habia salido, solo queria hacerse el heroe que habia muerto pero que salia como si nada...si, solo era una broma...solo una broma...no...no era una broma....Ranma habia caido...

Unas lagrimas salieron de su amigo y rival, Ryouga Hibiki, no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar. Frustración, odio a si mismo, odio al pensar que Akane quedaria sola sin la persona que ella amaba. Lloraba como nunca se le habia visto y gritó. un solo grito que se escuchó en muchos lugares.

- RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

Pero Ryouga no era el unico que habia presenciado tal desgracia, entre el publico se encontraba Ukyo. Habia llegado tarde y no sabia que Ranma y Ryouga habian llegado antes. Pero tan solo ver el rostro de Ryouga entendio lo que habia pasado. Con lagrimas se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazo, el joven Hibiki le correspondia el abrazo.

- Se nos fue....Ranma se nos fue....-

**Continuara.**

Snif!!! y a mi se me salen lagrimas!!!! quiero intentar escribir un fic Drama/Angst...pero me quedo...demasiado triste!!!! Ni yo puedo escribir que lo escribi....pero bueno....Esto es solo el prologo...DEJEN REVEWS


	2. Solo mi muerte alivianara el dolor

Escribiendo segundo capitulo de "Les Miserables"....tal ves lo vean de una manera muy rara como va a estar escrito, pero acaba de pasarme una cosa demasiado mala hoy...demasiado.

No respodere revews.

**Les miserables: **

**Capitulo 2**

** "Al borde de la muerte"**

_Queda algo mas? queda algo mas por vivir? él ya no esta a mi lado, tal ves nunca mas lo esté...tal ves ya nunca mas...¿crees que podre encontrarme con él en el otro mundo?...tengo coraje para hacerlo..._

- AKANE!!! ABRE LA PUERTA!!! SOY YO, KAZUMI!, POR FAVOR ABRELA!.-

_No hay sentido en esta vida, me arrebata a la gente que mas quiero...a mi madre...a Ranma...por que?...por que ahora?...tengo coraje...puedo hacerlo._

- Como está Akane?.-

- No lo se, se a encerrado en el baño, estoy preocupada Nabiki.-

- Y yo tambien.-

_Ahora te apareces en el espejo...me sonries, me abrasas, siento en ti la calides, siento tu brazo en mi cuerpo, me siento fragil a tu lado. Despierto...ya no estas...estas muerto..._

- Que? Akane se a encerrado en el baño?.-

- Si Papá, se veia mal...muy mal.

- Bueno..todo estamos mal..pero creo que mas le a afectado a ella.

_Siempre aparenté ser una mujer fuerte, a quien no le importaba nada...a quien no le importaba que sucedia, pero apareciste tú, Ranma, el chico de los cabellos negros y la trenza. Tu y tu maldición de el agua fria...pero te llegué a amar en silencio...¿queda algo más?...hay esperanzas para vivir?._

_ Vuelvo a verte en el espejo, me sonries, me dices boba y marimacho y me sacas la voy a extrañar aquellos dias donde te enviaba hacia las nubes o te enterraba con el maso..._

- Vamos Akane! abre la puerta! soy tu padre!.-

- Te lo dije papá.-

- Creo que hay una solución.-

- Cual?.-

- Ryouga, esta alojando en el U'chan desde hace tiempo.-

- Nabiki, ve a buscarlo.-

- ahora voy!.-

_Por que...por que se preocupan por mi...yo ya no existo...no lo hagan...no quiero ser salvada...quiero morir...si ya no estoy a tu lado...quiero morir...dime Ranma ¿volveremos a estar juntos? me sonries en el espejo y besas mi cuello...me estremesco...despierto de la ilusión...lo veo...la navaja...la tina esta llena...tengo coraje..._

_ Estoy desnuda frente a ti Ranma, hasme tuya una ves...pero ya no estas...ya no estas..._

- QUE????-

- Asi es (uf), Akane se a encerrado en el baño y al parecer va a cometer una locura!.-

- Pero...!-

- Vamos (agh!)...tenemos (uf)...que llegar al Dojo antes que sea tarde!.-

- NO CREO QUE AKANE SEA CAPAS DE HACERLO!.-

PAF!!! (cachetazo de Nabiki a Ryouga)

- QUE NO? NO CREES QUE ALGUIEN QUE A TRATADO DE SER FUERTE DURANTE TODA SU VIDA PUEDA DESPLOMARSE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO? COMO CREES QUE ESTA TRAS LA MUERTE DE RANMA?.-

-.....-

- VAMOS ENTONCES.-

_El agua esta hirviendo...pero se siente agradable..quisiera estar a tu lado en estos momentos...escuchar tu vos...darte un beso...cualquier cosa..pero ya no estas...¿por que tenias que morir asi?...yo te seguire Ranma...te seguire hasta el final._

_Vuelves a aparecer ante mi ¿por que me atormentas? se que estas muerto! POR FAVOR VETE!!!! QUIERO MORIR TRANQUILA Y DESPUES ESTAR A TU LADO NO APARESCAS AHORA!!!._

_ Te vas...solo quedo yo...solo queda este hogar que alguna ves fue mi hogar...alguna ves..._

- Donde esta!.-

- Hola Ryouga, esta en la bañera.-

- Gracias Kazumi.-

_Escucho ruidos ¿imaginaciones mias?...la puerta...alguien me llama ¿eres tu Ranma quien insiste en llamarme? estas vivo y vienes a buscarme? no..tu estas muerto...tengo el cuchillo en mano...quiero...morir....adios a todos...._

**_CRASH!!!_**

****

**_-_**AKANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

- RAPIDO!!! UNA AMBULANCIA!!!.-

- Dios mio...no pense que lo haria...-

- RAPIDO MALDICIÓN UNA AMBULANCIA O LA LLEVO YO!!!.-

_Ranma...¿viniste a salvarme? ya no veo nada...pierdo el conocimiento...quien esta ahi?...de quien es ese cuerpo?...no eres tu Ranma...es otra persona...pero yo...ya....estoy......................muerta...._

**_Continuara_**

****

Perdonenme por esto...pero no estoy bien.


	3. Sin recuerdos

y actualizando cada ves que puedo ahora encuentro una oportunidad, no pasare a responder revews, tan solo quiero agradecer a la gente que me a escrito.

**Les Miserables**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sin recuerdos.**

_Horas despues de la destrucción de el orfanato._

Una joven de cabello castaño claro venia de las compras de el supermercado, era tarde y no habia mucha gente en esos momento salvo los que aun miraban las ruinas de el edificio que se habia incendiado hacia unas horas atras.

- Pobres niños.- se dijo ella - ahora donde iran a vivir?.

se acercó a las ruinas y vio que estaba completamente abajo, solo un muro de ladrillo no se destruyó en el incendio.

- Eh! Katsume!.- un joven de cabello negro estaba en un automovil llamando a la chica que se habia acercado a las ruinas, ella se dió vuelta para ver quien la llamaba.

- Hola hermano, venias a buscarme?.-

- Por supuesto, es muy tarde y ademas es peligroso que andes sola por aqui.-

El chico se bajó de el auto, tenia los ojos claros y una mirada seria, el chico se llamaba Kentaro y era estudiante de medicina de cuarto año. Katsume era menor que él y le faltaba un año para poder ingresar a la Universidad a estudiar arte.

- eh?.-

- que pasa Katsume?.-

- Creo que vi algo moverse entre los escombros.-

Ambos hermanos pasaron por el cerco policial y fueron a ver que era, los escombros se movian.

- Creo que es un gato.-

- Y si no lo es? creo que es una persona, Kentaro.-

Los escombros dejaron de moverse.

- Bueno...vamonos.-

**CRASH!!!!!**

Muchos escombros salieron volando como si un huracan los hubiese mandado a volar, en ese momento salio una figura, la ropa casi destruida por completo, herido en las manos como señal de intento de salir de ahi, los ojos de el joven de cabello negro apenas se veian.

Los dos hermanos estaban asombrados, no pensaban que habria alguien vivo en ese lugar, rapidamente la figura desconocida se desplomó en el suelo quedando inconciente.

- Bueno Katsume mejor nos vamos, ¿eh? que haces!.-

- No lo voy a dejar tirado solo, miralo! esta herido y si lo dejamos aqui puede que muera, ademas en casa tu podrias curarlo.-

- Uhmm...esta bien, subelo al auto.-

_Unos dias despues_

- Como sigue?.-

- las heridas cicatrizaron, la pierna la tenia algo dislocada pero la volvi a su posición, por lo demas ahora hay que esperar a que despierte.-

- Te vas?.-

- Si, tengo que irme, me toca turno hoy en el hospital, sera mejor que tu no vallas a la escuela y te quedes cuidandolo.

Katsume fue a preparar algo para desayunar y si tambien le preparó un caldo de verduras al desconocido.

_Donde estoy? quien soy? no recuerdo nada, por que no puedo moverme? siento algo blando ¿estoy en una cama? no escucho ruidos...la verdad no entiendo nada, estoy vendado, mi cintura y parte de mi cabeza...aun no abro los ojos y no me atrevo a abrirlos, no siento el calor._

-eh? valla, veo que ya te mueves, eso es un buen signo, no estas muerto al fin y al cabo.-

_Una voz? es de mujer ¿Por que no me suena familiar? ¿abro los ojos?_

- Que bien! por fin abres los ojos, y no estas nada de mal jijiji, estas en nuestra casa...perdon en la casa de mi hermano, yo estoy viviendo aqui temporalmente.-

_Esta chica es linda, al parecer me a estado cuidando?_

- Cuanto....cuanto tiempo estoy aqui?.-

- Dos dias, te recojimos hace dos noches cuando saliste de las ruinas de el orfanato !Hay que ser muy fuerte para haber sobrevivido a tamaña destrucción!.-

_¿De que habla? solo recuerdo despertar aqui, no se nada mas de mi, ni como me llamo ni quien soy._

- no recuerdas?.-

_niego con la cabeza ¿como voy a recordar algo que ni se que eh vivido?._

- uh, parece que tienes amnesia, pero bueno, supongo que algo de combate debes saber, por que para haber salido de las ruinas !Y en la forma que saliste! algo debes saber.-

_Me mira con unos ojos brillantes ¿combate? no se nada de mi pero a mi mente vienen muchas tecnicas que nunca eh practicado ¿supe combate mientras tenia memoria?_

- bueno, no te voy a presionar, te voy a dar algo para que te entretengas mientras estas en cama, yo acostumbro a pintar, no se si tu lo sepas hacer, pero pinta lo primero que te venga a la cabeza.-

_Se nota su preocupación por mi pero ¿por que estoy algo incomodo aqui? no me siento en mi lugar_

**_Unas horas despues_**

****

- Ya llegue!.-

- Hola hermano, adivina que.-

- Uhmmm...no, no se me ocurre.-

Katsume tomó la mano de Kentaro y lo llevó a la habitación a donde el desconocido alojaba, Kentaro se sorprendió al ver al chico nuevo despierto y pintando como si nada.

- Este es el tercer cuadro que pinta en poco rato, parece que la pintura le sirve para expresarse. Por cierto, no le preguntes nada de él, es amnesico y no recuerda nada.-

_Que? a aparecido otro chico aqui ¿el hermano de Katsume? y yo aqui me encuentro pintando, no se por que pero siento que la pintura nunca fue lo mio...sin embargo...¿Quien es esta chica que eh pintado? aparece y desaparece en mi memoria, pero no se quien es._

- Bienvenido a mi casa joven extraño (risas de parte de Katsume), me presentó, soy Kentaro, hermano de esta jovencita, estudio medicina y me eh encargado de cuidarte mientras puedas recuperarte de tus heridas y recuerdes algo en tu memoria.-

- El honor es mio señor Kentaro.-

- PERO POR FAVOR! (risas de parte de Kentaro) no soy tan viejo!, tengo 25 años!.-

_Me siento bien con este chico, no lo conosco pero creo que le debo algo mas por haberme cuidado en su hogar._

- Por cierto hermano ¿alguna novedad en el hospital hoy?.-

- Uff...si...fue dificil, una joven trato de suicidarse al saber que su prometido habia muerto en una especie de accidente, segun tengo entendido por su familia. La salvamos en el ultimo momento, cuando ya era situación critica, le puse un sedante y tal ves se quede dormida por un par de dias.-

_Por que?...por que apesar de que kentaro no a dicho el nombre tengo una vaga imagén de la chica de mis pinturas.?_

_-_ Kentaro...-

- Dime chico?.-

- Como se llamaba la...suicida?.-

- Akane Tendo.-

_No...por que...ese nombre...por que!....no se quien es ella pero sin embargo esta en mi cabeza!...quien es ella!!!.-_

- te sucede algo?.-

- No lo se...creo que mi cabeza esta por estallar.-

- Es normal, acabas de despertar y es bueno que estes en reposo.-

_la joven Katsume me mira con sus ojos, al parecer me observa ¿tengo algo malo en mi?._

- Creo que debemos hacerle un cambio de "look", las vendas no seran para siempre y su ropa esta destruida, tambien debemos cortarle el cabello.

**Rato despues.**

-Como nuevo!.-

_La verdad no me veo mal, el cabello corto me viene bien y la ropa que Kentaro me a prestado no me queda mal, una camiza verde y unos pantalones negros, zapatillas y estoy bien._

- La verda Katsume tenias razón, a este chico le queda mi ropa que ya no uso...por cierto...¿no crees que le falta algo?.-

- si, algo le falta ¿que sera?....ya se!. Un nombre!.-

_Que...me van a poner un nombre?, sera, si nisiquiera se quien soy...tal ves un nombre provisorio no estaria mal por ahora, hasta que sepa cual es mi nombre._

- Se me ocurre Ikaru ¿que tal?.-

- Ikaru Itachi, nada mal.-

_No me gusta ese nombre, pero mejor no digo nada, han hecho mucho por mi asi que por ahora me quedare asi con ese nombre....sin embargo...esa joven...Akane Tendo...¿Que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿por que me puse asi cuando escuche su nombre?...creo que debo ir a verla._

- Kentaro...-

- Que pasa Ikaru.-

- donde dices que esta internada Akane Tendo?.-

- En el hospital de Tokyo ¿por?.-

- Creo que debo ir ahi.-

_Katsume pone una cara de preocupación ¿se preocupa por mi?._

- No vallas, recien estas levantado.-

- Lo siento, pero debo ir.-

- Que tan importante es para ti?.-

- No lo se...pero creo que si la veo podre saber mas de mi. En que habitación esta ella Kentaro?.-

- En la 406, pero si vas di que vienes de mi parte, tambien ve con mi hermana, en el estado que estas no debes salir solo.-

- Esta bien.-

_Kentaro me presta su chamarra, la verdad me siento muy raro con esta ropa, siento que no es la mia, que no me viene. Pero no tengo tiempo de preocuparme de eso, tengo que ir al hospital a investigar...y Katsume va conmigo_

**_Continuara._**

Bueno bueno, que les parece? les corte en el mejor lugar, pero creo que Ranma anda sin memoria y seran mas dificiles las cosas.

Dejen revews!


	4. Mi bella desconocida

Y un cuarto capitulo de Les Miserables a empesado, como siempre cabe recordar que este es un fic angustiante y depresivo, tal ves algo romantico algunas veces pero nada mas que eso.

**Capitulo 4: Aquella bella extraña.**

_Llegamos al hospital, Katsume esta preocupada ¿Por mi? prefiero no preguntarme eso. En fin, ahora estamos en el Hospital y preguntamos por la señorita Akane Tendo, la recepcionista nos indica el piso y la habitación ¿Me mira raro? no tengo idea._

- Eh Ikaru!-

_Debo acostumbrarme a este ridiculo nombre hasta saber cual es el verdadero, aun estoy algo vendado, mi frente tiene un par de vendas y en el hombro tambien pero disimuladas con la ropa, se sienten incomodas, me gustaria sacarmelas, pero Kentaro es el medico asi que mejor no lo hago._

- Ikaru ¿conoces o no a esta chica que vamos a ver?

_Niego con la cabeza pero le digo que de alguna manera ella se me hace familiar, solo el nombre. Estoy nervioso en el acensor y ella se da cuenta me toca el hombro bueno y me da palabras de animo, cosa que realmente funciona._

- llegamos .-

_Miro que al lado de la puerta hay una joven de cabello largo y castaño con ojos de mucha tristeza ¿o melancolia? se ve perdida en sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo trata de ser fuerte para no llorar. Trato de moverme sigilosamente para que no se de cuenta que estoy aqui, parece ser una familiar de la joven Tendo. No pude llegar a la puerta, ella me mira y por unos momentos nuestros ojos quedan fijos ¿Por que ella tambien se me hace familiar? no puedo recordarla._

- Disculpa ¿quienes son ustedes?.-

- Me llamo Katsume y el es mi hermano Ikaru, venimos a ver a Akane Tendo.-

_La joven desconocida me mira como si estuviera registrandome, no la culpo, acabamos de vernos y esta claro que le produsco desconfianza, ¿tal ves por mis ropas? no lo se, pero en su mirada hay angustia y al mismo tiempo paz._

- Yo soy su hermana mayor, me llamo Kazumi Tendo, de donde conocen a Akane?.-

_Diablos! ahora tengo que inventar una escusa! Katsume me mira con ojos de "Y ahora que?"_

- Soy amigo de ella, me entere de lo que sucedio y quisiera verla.-

- Ella esta dormida en estos momentos, le dieron un sedante para que pudiese dormir, si quieres verla puedes pasar.-

_Le doy las gracias y con Katsume entramos, aun asi la joven Kazumi Tendo me queda mirando como si me conociera pero luego pone una cara de "que cosas" y vuelve a sentarse, se ve un poco mas feliz que cuando la vi hace un rato._

_ Entramos a la habitación y ahi esta ella, Akane Tendo. Otra ves mi cabeza siente que estalla ¿Pero de donde la conosco? no lo se._

- Ran...ma...-

_Dice un nombre entre sueños, Ranma, ¿pero quien es él? tal ves deba buscar a ese tal Ranma para que venga a ver a esta chica._

- Por...que...ya no...estas aqui...-

_Katsume se da cuenta que quiero estar a solas con ella, de hecho ella solo se habia ofrecido acompañarme hasta el hospital y entiende que yo quiero estar ahora solo, nescesito saber quienes ella._

- Si me nescesitas estare afuera conversando con Kazumi .-

_No le doy importancia a lo que ella me dice, tan solo asiento con mi cabeza. Por fin solos Akane, la chica desconocida de mis recuerdos. Ella sigue llamando a Ranma, pobrecita aun muriendo busca a su amado, al parecer fue mas grave que lo que Kentaro me dijo. Su rostro parece la de una niña pequeña buscando protección y en estos momentos no hay nadie mas que este con ella...solo yo..._

_Decido retirarme no quiero seguir viendo esto, mi cabeza es un desorden y nescesito descansar, hace pocas horas que estoy levantado, despues empesé a pintar a esta chica desconocida y ahora me encuentro con ella. ¿Que es esto? Ah si! aqui dibuje algo en esta hoja antes de pintar, es un boceto de ella...se lo dejare aqui para que cuando despierte vea que alguien estuvo a su lado. Ahora mejor me retiro y..._

- Espera, por favor..-

_Me doy vuelta ¿ella esta despierta? no, esta delirando, me ve pero delira, no esta completamente despierta, al menos tal ves no me recordara cuando ella despierte por completo. ¿Me quedo o no? creo que es mejor que si, algo me impulse a quedarme._

- Ranma, por que te fuiste de mi lado?.-

_Ranma? otra ves ese nombre y ella me llama así, tal ves deberia hacerme pasar por el mientras esta delirando...tiene fiebre, su frente esta ardiendo, es normal que este delirando, no tengo termometro pero al parecer es de temperatura alta._

- Escuchame Ranma, yo te amo, tal ves no te lo halla dicho nunca, pero ahora que estas aqui puedo decirtelo, te amo Ranma Saotome.-

_Ranma Saotome, ese nombre tambien me es familiar ¿deberia investigar quien es y asi hacer que ellos se encuentren? tal ves no seria mala idea asi puedo salvarla a ella si es que aun hay tiempo...aun asi me pregunto por que lo hago._

- Ranma, yo intente matarme por que ya no estabas en este mundo, la noche de el accidente al ver a Ryouga herido traido por Ukyo me temia lo peor, mas aun cuando vi los rostros como si hubiesen perdido algo...ahi me di cuenta de lo que sucedio. Estas muerto Ranma ¿Por que ahora apareces ante mi? Por que no me dejaste morir en aquel momento?.-

_Y si me hago pasar por el? tal ves eso le haga algun bien, ella no esta conciente asi que puedo hacer el intento._

- Tranquila Akane, yo ahora estoy aqui, vendre a verte cuando pueda y no te volvere a dejar sola.-

- Me lo juras Ranma? ven a visitarme de noche y pasemos una sola noche juntos, aunque seas un fantasma...por favor.-

- Te lo prometo.-

_Por que tuve que prometer eso? me da lastima verla asi, no quiero que esta niña sufra, tal ves este media dormida, pero aun asi quiero verla nuevamente._

- Ranma...-

- Si?...-

- Dame...un beso.-

_Besarla? pero si la acabo de conocer, bueno...eso creo...¿debo hacerlo? mi corazon dice que si, pero no se si es lo correcto, de todas maneras me encuentro acercandome lentamente...mi corazon esta acelerado ¿Por que?._

- Muchas gracias Ranma...-

- Akane, por favor duerme, cuando te despiertes, todo esto habra sido un sueño y espero que te acuerdes de mi, estas enferma y nescesitas dormir, recuerda que vendre en las noches a verte.-

_Akane toma mi mano y me dice que no me valla, me quedo un rato y ahi esta, se va quedando dormida y unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos pero una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, se ve linda cuando sonrie, mas ahora se ve como una niña indefensa. Se a dormido, mejor me retiro, pero antes le dejo el dibujo para que sienta que no fue un sueño._

- Nos vamos Katsume?.-

- Si , estaba hablando con la señorita Kazumi y ella me dice que tienen un dojo en casa, tal ves podriamos ir a entrenar ¿no crees Ikaru?.-

_No le respondo, decido irme luego, no quiero estar mas ahi, Katsume me sigue y se despide de kazumi, ella me queda mirando por alguna razón, pero esta ves esa mirada me da miedo._

- Que sucede Ikaru?.-

- No se...¿Que le dijiste de mi a Kazumi?__

- Pues de ti? que te encontramos "desenterrado" sin memoria en el lugar de el incendio, que estuviste inconciente por cuatro dias y que hoy al saber de Akane viniste de inmediato.-

_Un escalofrio recorre mis espalda mientras entramos al acensor._

- La cosa es que al parecer le interesaste, no se por que pero parece que te conoce.-

_Salimos de el hospital sin decir mas palabras hasta llegar a la casa de "nuestro" hermano Kentaro, no hable más, decidi encerrarme en mi habitación...y sigo pintandola ¿Pero quien es Akane Tendo?_

**Continuara.**

**Capitulo corto sin inspiración no se como continuar, pero queria ver que estos dos se encontraran nuevamente, pero Akane esta delirando y Ranma no sabe quien es. ¿Que les esperara ahora?**


	5. Mentiras Piadosas

Y el quinto capitulo de Les Miserables, ahora cada ves un poco mas que los otros, no se si malo o bueno, solo se que tal ves en estos momentos valla a empezar la verdadera aventura para Ranma: Recuperar su memoria.

**Les Miserables**

**capitulo 5**

**Una mentira piadosa.**

_Ya ha pasado un dia desde la visita al hospital, debo cumplir mi promesa a Akane e ir a verla en la noche. Aun asi no entiendo que es todo esto que estoy pintando, ahora no es solo ella, si no son otras personas._

_Kentaro a entrado a mi habitación y me pregunta que estoy haciendo, no le respondo mientras estoy pintando._

- Creo que podrias vender tus pinturas, no estan nada mal, podrias dedicarte a eso y asi pagar el alojamiento aqui.-

_Pagar alojamiento? bueno, lo entiendo, estoy aqui viviendo de allegado y creo que deberia empesar a pagar, no quiero vivir asi gratis a costa de otra gente, no siento que valla conmigo._

- Esta bien Kentaro, no es mala idea, por cierto ¿que hora es?.-

- Son las 9 de la noche ¿Por que?.-

- A que hora cierran el hospital?.-

- En una hora mas ¿Por que?.-

_Finalmente le digo mi promesa que le ise a Akane Tendo, que la voy a ir a ver cada noche sin falta para que no se sienta sola._

- Y como lo vas a hacer?.-

- Tengo que investigar mis habilidades, dudo que yo no sepa hacer nada.-

_Cojó mi chamarra y me retiro, Kentaro me pasa las llaves de su auto ¿sabre manejar? mejor no le pregunto._

_Mientras bajo las escaleras me encuentro con Katsume que venia de compras, no le doy tiempo para preguntarme que es lo que voy a hacer, esta ves tengo que hacerlo solo._

_Eh llegado al auto, la verdad me da miedo manejar ¿Y si voy corriendo? no tengo por que apresurarme, le dije a Akane que la veria de noche, no le dije a que hora...mejor me pongo a correr, no sea que llegue demasiado tarde._

_¿Que me sucede? eh estado corriendo un buen rato y no me siento cansado ¿habilidades de cuando tenia memoria? tal ves halla sido un atleta, la luna esta bella y ahi a lo lejos se ve el hospital. Debo llegar pronto._

_Rayos! lo cerraron antes, la reja esta cerrada y no se ve a gente saliendo, mejor paso el muro....¿Y esto? eh saltado sin esfuerzo y estoy ya arriba ¿Quien soy yo?...tal ves mis habilidades...no, mejor no me pregunto ahora, el piso de Akane se ve visible, debo llegar a ella ¿Por que no probar mis habilidades? llegare por afuera si no es muy peligroso._

**_Minutos despues_**

****

Toc Toc.

_Akane se ve dormida y no abre la ventana. Esta abierta, mejor paso pero no voy a entrar adentro, no sea que me confunda con un ladron, ademas el interruptor esta lejos y aqui oscuro ella solo podria ver mi silueta y..._

- Quien eres...?.-

_Akane esta despierta? parece que si, sus ojos se han abierto y me miran, su rostro vuelve a ser el de una pequeña adulta._

- No me recuerdas? vien a verte ayer cuando ingresaste al hospital.-

- Fuiste tu?.- _Sus ojos se abren mas y se iluminan, se mueve un poco dentro de su cama y saca una hoja...el dibujo que le entregue._

- Si, soy yo el que te entregó esta hoja, un boceto de ti.-

_Akane trata de sentarse en su cama pero le cuesta, esta debil, aun debe recuperar la sangre perdida._

- Pense..que habia sido un sueño, estaba con fiebre, temperatura muy alta, y en sueños recorde tu visita...perdón por confundirte con Ranma.-

_Cierra sus ojos y trata de contener sus lagrimas, obviamente ese chico que ahora esta muerto debio ser muy importante para ella y para que ella intentara matarse entonces si significo mucho su muerte._

- Pequeña Akane, no llores, tu novio debe estar viendote a lo lejos y sonrie que estas viva, no se si le hubiese gustado que te mataras para estar a su lado.-

- No..no era mi novio, tan solo eramos amigos, pero yo lo amaba demasiado, no se si el me amaba a mi, estabamos comprometidos forzosamente por que nuestros padres lo decidieron, al principio nos detestabamos, pero rapidamente nos hicimos amigos. Pasamos muchas aventuras juntos. Hacia meses casi nos casamos pero por esas tonteras la boda no funciono, ahora nos estabamos llevando mucho mejor y la noche de su muerte yo pensaba decirle mis sentimientos.-

_Debe sentirse muy sola para estar contandome todo esto..._

- Hoy me a venido a ver el amigo-rival de Ranma, el me trajo hasta el hospital cuando intente matarme, en el camino yo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el, que es un perdido de orientación logro llegar aqui. Hoy lo vi mas conciente y me dijo todo eso...despues se derrumbó al recordar a Ranma y me prometio que me cuidaria sin importar si yo pudiese superar lo de Ranma. -

_Tal ves ese chico la ama y no puede aguantar la idea de que Akane este sola para siempre._

- Perdoname si te cuento todo esto, pero eres la unica persona aqui y aunque no pueda ver tu rostro, tu aura es de paz y tranquilidad, por eso te tengo confianza aunque sea la segunda ves que nos vemos...¿cual es tu nombre?.-

- La verdad mi nombre real lo desconosco, pero donde estoy viviendo me llaman Ikaru.-

- Que te sucedio?.-

- Perdi la memoria, asi de simple, me dijeron que me encontraron apenas con vida y cuando desperte entonces no sabia nada de mi, pero hasta hace poco descubri habilidades que tengo.-

- Como el dibujo?.-

_Akane se rie, ahora que esta conciente la veo y se ve hermosa a la luz de la luna, me agrada que no este la luz prendida pues no deseo que vea mi rostro, me gusta estar en la sombra._

- El dibujo? ese no lo se...pero no se que me a pasado pues lo unico que existe en mi mente eres tu y y te eh dibujado muchas veces, tambien te eh pintado, de hecho, ando con un trabajo aqui para ti.-

_Me bajo de la ventana y me acerco a ella, aun asi no ve mi rostro pues la luna no ilumina mi rostro, Akane me ve y le entrego una pintura envuelto en un papel de regalo._

- Es mi mejor obra hasta ahora, ahora que estas despierta podras verla.-

- Muchas gracias Ikaru...¿cuando volveras a verme?.-

- Te prometi que todas las noches, no se cuando te saquen de el hospital, pero si despues me das tu dirección tambien podremos vernos de noche como ahora.-

_No se cuanto rato a pasado pero es mejor irme, no quiero quedarme mucho rato aqui._

- Te vas Ikaru-kun?.-

- Asi es, pero ten por seguro que vendre a verte todas las noches y si no estas despierta te dejare un dibujo para que sepas que estuve aqui.-

_En ese momento se abre una puerta, Akane mira hacia ella y solo ve que es un medico llendo a dejar unas cosas a la habitación, fue en ese momento en el que Akane vuelve a mirarme y ya no estoy...yo estoy afuera en un arbol mirandola._

_Eh bajado de el arbol, definitivamente esto no me va a costar mucho trabajo, tal ves Akane pueda recuperarse pronto, me agrada la idea que podamos ser amigos._

-Espera!.-

_Al salir de el muro de el hospital veo que una luz de automovil me ilumina, no veo quien es, una persona sale y se acerca a mi, es una mujer ¿pero quien?.-_

- No te vallas todavia...Ranma Saotome.-

_No puede ser! es kazumi!_

**_Continuara_**__

Les dejo hasta aqui, a ver si les gusta, jua jua jua jua )


	6. En busca de un pasado 1

Y aqui esta el sexto capitulo de Les Miserables! pido disculpas por no haber actualizado pero por otros proyectos no eh podido (y estaba blanco en este capitulo y no sabia como continuar).

Gracias por los revews, quiero aclarar que este fic no tiene nada que ver con la novela Les Miserables.

**Capitulo 6: Buscando un pasado, 1a parte**

_Kasumi se encontraba enfrente mio, distingui a otra persona en el automovil pero no pude verle el rostro por que la luz me daba de lleno a la cara. Ella se acercó a mi y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada me abofeteo en el rostro._

Pero que haces!.- _Yo estaba algo confundido _- Por que me golpeas?.-

_Pero el apacible rostro de Kazumi no mostraba emoción alguna, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar ya que estaban vidriosos, aun así no mostraba emoción de enojo ni de triztesa. Otra ves me tomó por sorpresa pero esta ves me abrazó._

Pensamos que estabas muerto, si hubieses visto a la pobre Akane cuando se enteró de la tragedia.- _Finalmente empesó a llorar _- Y tu padre, destruido pero con la frente en alto, no puedes saber cuan mal nos tenias!.-

_Yo lo unico que pude hacer era abrazala, todo lo que ella me decia no tenia sentido para mi pero aun asi la abrazaba para consolarla._

Kazumi - _la aparté un momento de mi _- Por favor escuchame.-

_Ella se apartó enjuagandose las lagrimas, de el automovil salió un hombre que aunque de apariencia joven debia ser un poco mayor que Kazumi , de gafas y atuendo censillo._

Kazumi - _Al ver que tenia toda su atención proseguí _- Si lo que dices es cierto entonces tal ves mi nombre real sea Ranma Saotome, pero no se quien soy ni nada de mi pasado, solo se que desperté en el departamento de Kentaro y Katsume, de ahi en adelante no se nada más. Por favor dame tiempo para ir recuperando la memoria.-

_Kazumi se mostró sorprendida pero accedió a mi petición pidiendome por favor que no dejara de ver a Akane mientras estaba en el Hospital y fuera de este. Le dije que podia contar conmigo, que si habia venido al hospital a verla era por que aun sin memoria ella seguia siendo parte de mi pasado aun que no la pudiera recordar._

**_DIA SIGUIENTE_**

****

_Al despertar vi que Kentaro habia salido dejando una nota, me dejaba a cargo de la casa por ese dia ya que le tocaba el turno todo el dia, Katsume se habia ido a la escuela, asi que tenia el departamento para mi. Aunque ese lugar ahora era mi hogar decidi salir, queria estar afuera, cojí las llaves, algo de dinero y me fuí._

_Afuera estaba nublado y amenazaba con llave, suerte que traia paraguas, sali a la calle a caminar, a ver si podia ver lugares o a gente a la cual poder recordar._

_Pasaron varios minuto_s y nada, nadie se me hacia familiar o tenia la sensación de recordar.

Ring Ring!.-

_Mire atras y vi a una bella joven de cabellos morados que pasaba en bicicleta llevando algo que al parecer era comida por que el holor era delicioso, debia admitirlo, tenia hambre y no habia desayunado!...Pero al ver a esa joven otra ves mi cabeza exigia salirse de mi. Me agarre fuertemente la cabeza y me agarre a un muro, estaba mareado y nescesitaba descansar. Al parecer esa joven me vió por que detuvo su bicicleta y se acercó a mi._

Nihao, le sucede algo señor?.-

No lo se, un dolor de cabeza demasiado fuerte, como si mil taladros me perforaran.-

No tengo nada a mano, pero aqui cerca hay una farmacia, tal ves puedas comprar algo.-

_Le sonrei a aquella joven, era amable conmigo aun sin conocerme pero mientras más la veia...más mi cabeza queria estallar._

Ugh...- me agarré la cabeza nuevamente - No se si aguante hasta la farmacia...pero gracias por su ayuda linda señorita...cual es su nombre por si nos volvemos a encontrar?.-

_Me sorprendi a mi mismo diciendo esas palabras, me sentia...extraño._

Shampoo y usted?.-

Me dicen Ikaru, Ikaru Tachi; por cierto señorita Shampoo...¿conoce a alguien llamado Ranma Saotome?.-

_El rostro de Shampoo palideció, ella no pudo ocultar sus lagrimas y aunque su mirada hacia mi esta llena de triztesa me sonrie._

Crei conocerlo...crei que lo conocia pero ya no está.-

Perdon mi forma tan fria de preguntar por él, segun se esta muerto pero nunca se sabe..._-senti mi estomago rugir de una manera potente que hasta Shampoo se dio cuenta y se rió conmigo._

Puedes ir al restaurante donde trabajo, ahi podrias comer algo...pero dime Ikaru ¿Por que sabes de Airen?.-

Airen?.-

_Shampoo volvio a reirse._

Perdon, costumbres mias...Como conocias a Ranma?.-

La verdad no lo conoci, solo busco información de él y si es que puedes darmela estaria muy agradecido.-

_Shampoo me dijo que me contaria todo lo que podia de él si desayunaba en el Nekohanten, el restaurant de ella y su abuela. No era tan lejos de donde estaba, la acompañe a dejar el plato de comida y despues nos fuimos ahi conversando. Hasta donde supe en ese momento, Ranma no era un mal tipo , un poco engreido de ves en cuando y que a Shampoo le ganó en un combate y como su tripu es de Amazonas chinas debia casarse con él por obligación, ella al principió lo veia por obligación pero rapidamente empesó a quererlo de otra manera. Sin embargo ella nunca aceptaba ver que Ranma estaba enamorado de otra persona, Akane Tendo, la "novia y prometida oficial" por cuestiones de familia. Ella intento siempre separar a Akane de Ranma pero ellos siempre estaba juntos apesar de que todo el tiempo se peleaban. Era increible que todos esos años buscando que él se casara con ella con cualquier sortilegio magico y de un dia para otro la muerte se lo lleva. Shampoo tambien me contó las historias vividas con él y como incluso aunque Ranma no la viera mas que una amiga y peligro en potencia para Akane, el era capas de arriesgarse por ella por la simple razón de que no queria que nadie muriese por su culpa. A primera vista Shampoo se podia ver como una chica fuerte como Akane y que al recibir la noticia fue destruida totalmente._

_La abuela de Shampoo, Cologne, tambien tenia historia con Ranma, ella apesar de que queria a Akane se sentia por obligación unir a Shampoo con Ranma aunque sea a la fuerza._

_Segun veo, Ranma era importante aqui, sin embargo creo que me falta información._

_- _Digame anciana Cologne- _ella me queda mirando y aunque fueran milisegundos senti que sus ojos se abrian mas y me miraba como si yo fuese un muerto que regresara de la tumba, crei verla palidecer, pero rapidamente como la vi parecia que fue mi imaginación por que la vi actuar de la misma manera como si nada pasara._

Que sucede Ikaru.-

Donde más puedo conseguir información donde Ranma?.-

No lejos de aqui esta el Uchan's, ahi trabaja la mejor amiga de Ranma y testigo de la muerte de él, junto con ella estaba tambien el amigo-rival de este llamado Ryouga, ellos pueden darte mas información.-

_Shampoo tuvo que salir diciendo que debia hacer las entregas, nos quedamos Cologne y yo solos._

Eres tu Ranma...cierto?.-

Segun me dijeron puedo ser él...pero no recuerdo nada, desperte en otro lugar pero me dijeron que me habian encontrado en el lugar de el derrumbe, pero aun no se si soy él, a Shampoo no la reconoci, mi cabeza me señalisa a quienes debo hablar, siento que mi cabeza se desmorona y vuelvo a recuperarme, es la señal de que a esa persona debo hablarle.

Por favor, no le diga nada a Shampoo, se ve mal tras la "muerte" de Ranma y no quiero que sufra mas complicaciones.-

_Cologne se despidió de mi diciendome que buscaria una cura. Al salir ya era pasado medio dia y me dirigi al Uchan's en busca de información_

**Continuara.**

Perdon por la tardanza! cabeza en blanco y recien ahora se como seguir.

DEJEN REVEWS


	7. Una pelirroja desmemoriada

DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR, AQUI VIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

**Les Miserables**

**Una chica desmemoriada.**

Era mediodia segun el chico tenia entendido por el sol que pasaba por su cuerpo, al mirar al cielo vio que varias nubes se acercaban a gran velocidad amenazando la hermosa tarde. Algo asi habia visto en el canal del clima, pero no le daba importancia ¿que podia hacer una lluvia? Aparte de mojarse por no llevar paraguas.

La visita al local de Shampoo habia despejado un poco su cabeza pero le habian dado indicaciones de encontrar el local de una chica llamada Ukyo quien junto con alguien llamado Ryouga conocerian mas de Ranma.

Algunas gotas caian para empezar la lluvia pero aun no le llegaban, la lluvia empesó a cobrar fuerza haciendo que el chico se mojara y con eso tuvo que refugiarse en una tienda.

.-- Rayos, por que tenia que llover hoy? y no tengo paraguas!.--

Su voz estaba extraña, no era la misma. ¿Tan rapido la lluvia afectaria su salud? Busco un espejo para verse en caso de estar enfermo.

Dio con el espejo y con algo más.

Habia una chica pelirroja mirandolo a él, tenia el cabello corto eso si y usaba lentes. Era él en version femenina...El era ella?

.-- Que...?.--

De inmediato mas golpes pasaron por su cabeza, escenas pasadas, el chico se tuvo que afirmar la cabeza por que esos recuerdos venian con todo y hacian que su jaqueca aumentara más. El chico salio corriendo de la tienda, queria que la lluvia le refrescara su cabeza, que no estallara, que pudiese volver a la normalidad. ¿Pero por que esos recuerdos arremetian con fuerza? Tan importante era convertirse en chica para él? Que sucedia con su cuerpo?

Cuando sentia que se iba a desmayar, alguien lo tomó a tiempo cuando iba a chocar con el suelo.

.-- Estas bien?.--

El no respondio, estaba aun aturdido. No veia nada, estaba todo borroso. Pero no le caia agua, ¿le estaban tapando?.

Al recuperar la conciencia vio a un chico de ojos pardos y cabello negro cubierto por una bandana, tenia un paraguas rojo.

.-- Si...gracias...creo.--

Pero al verlo su cabeza volvio a sentir el estallido. ¿El era conocido?. Y no sintió mas, lo ultimo que recordó antes de perder en definitiva la conciencia fue que el le tenia sujeto gritando algo.

Despertar. Fue un cambio brusco, ¿estaba oscuro? no veia nada, pero sus ojos estaban descubiertos. ¿Seguia como mujer? Al parecer si, tenia la piel mas suave. Lentamente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la vista, pudo divisar una leve luz cercana. Se levantó y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba con otras ropas.

Vestia un kimono, su cabello corto estaba tomado con palillos chinos. ¿Que sucedio?

Escuchaba voces, no las distinguia muy bien pero las escuchaba. salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo algo iluminado. La puerta que tenia enfrente le sacaria de todas las dudas. La abrio y...

Parecia estar en un restaurant o algo parecido! a la chica/chico le dio verguenza que la vieran asi y cerró la puerta rapidamente, al caminar unos pasos de vuelta alguien habrio la puerta, una voz femenina le hablaba.

- Te encuentras bien?.-

- Eso creo...-

- Mi amigo Ryouga te encontro tirada en la lluvia y te trajó a mi casa, que tambien sirve de local de Okonomiyaki.-

Al recuperar bien la vista, divisó que su interlocutora tenia el cabello castaño y una espatula en su espalda.

**Continuara.**

**Hasta ahi lo dejo. jejejeje eso fue el capitulo corto de ahora**


End file.
